Hegron Grisk
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = 4 | AppID = Hegron Grisk | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = true | C2App = true | Name = Hegron Grisk | AKA = Hegron | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Half-elf | Class = Ranger | Age = 88 | Alignment = | Languages = Common, Elvish | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = The High Forest | Family = Karka (animal companion) | Connections = Emerald Enclave (faction member) Poplarbellow (friend) Reidoth (friend) Wilnan (adopted protégé) | Profession = | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} is a male half-elf ranger and agent of the Emerald Enclave. As an NPC, he is played by Ben P. Description Appearance Although Plan B has yet to meet Hegron in person, Wilnan has described him as having blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. Personality Wilnan describes Hegron as a man of few words who is not afraid to speak his mind, with no distinguishable accent. He apparently has no sense of humor. Background Nothing is known of Hegron's history before meeting Wilnan, and even then much of his character remains a mystery. When Wilnan ran away from his home in Yartar at age 11, he unknowingly ingested a poisonous plant after just a few weeks on his own. He collapsed in the High Forest near the Grandfather Tree and nearly died. By chance, Hegron came upon his unconscious form, took him, and nursed him back to health. While Hegron taught Wilnan the ways of the forest and of the ranger, he spoke little of himself. Every year, at late summer, he would leave for months at a time, but would always return. In the summer of the Year of the Narthex Murders (1482 DR), however, Hegron left as per his usual custom and has not been seen since. During his search for Hegron, Wilnan has learned that his mentor is a member of the Emerald Enclave, and that he reveres the deity Mielikki. Episode Appearances Plan B travels to Thundertree to meet with Reidoth the druid. When they find him in a small cottage amidst the ruins of the town, Wilnan asks the druid if he knows Hegron Grisk. Reidoth warily asks Wilnan his name and how he knows Hegron. Upon learning the origins of their relationship, Reidoth crawls under his small bed and brings forth a large, green lily pad with a pink flower in the center. The plant has been enchanted to maintain the bloom of the flower, and small droplets of water on the leaves, in a sort of stasis. Carved into the underside of the lily pad was the following message: Desperate for some additional information regarding Hegron's whereabouts, Wilnan approaches Sildar Hallwinter to see if perhaps he could send a message via carrier pigeon. While Sildar states that he unfortunately does not have the resources to do so, he recommends that there may be magical means of contacting Hegron, including the sending spell which Mehgrin should know. Wilnan asks Mehgrin if he would be willing to cast the spell, and Mehgrin agrees. Mehgrin casts the spell, stating that he is Wilnan's companion and asking if Hegron can provide any information as to his whereabouts or status. After a moment of silence, Mehgrin receives the following response in his mind: The message was cut short due to the word count limitation of the spell. Wilnan and Plan B arrive at Westwood several days before Shieldmeet. After a few days of searching and navigating the woods, Wilnan discovers that he is being led by the foliage deeper and deeper into the forest. He eventually locates a small altar at the base of a tree, offers the fermented seed, and waits. After a full day of waiting, around midday on the second day Wilnan meets a treant named Poplarbellow. He informs Wilnan that Hegron is a good friend, and he met with him about two months prior. Hegron was headed towards the Mere of Dead Men to meet with a dragon that Poplarbellow referred to as the "Wyrm of the Mere". He warned Wilnan that this dragon was not to be underestimated, and if he was insistent on following after Hegron then he should "beware the lights". Inside the castle of the Cult of the Dragon in the Mere of Dead Men, Wilnan sees Hegron for the first time in five years. Hegron is standing by the woman presumed to be the leader of the cultists, a half-black dragon named Rezmir, as well as Azbara Jos, a Red Wizard of Thay. As Hegron's and Wilnan's eyes meet, Hegron very slightly shakes his head as a caution for Wilnan to keep quiet. Relationships Karka Karka is a large boar that serves as Hegron's animal companion. He always accompanied Hegron on his voyages, so Wilnan has not seen Karka for five years either. Wilnan Hegron serves as a father figure to Wilnan, as well as a mentor and teacher. Hegron's disappearance and the drive to find him are the sole reasons Wilnan became an adventurer.